Let's Kill Tonight
by InuyanaIris
Summary: Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Where tragedy is plenty and romance few and far between. Cato, our male tribute from 2, is brutal and cunning. But our female tribute from 4, Fawn Noel, may just be better! Sparks will fly, and people will die, but love is definitely in the air at this Hunger Games. Rated M for graphic violence, and maybe some other things. CatoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND THOSE WHO HELPED CREATE THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!**

* * *

_Let's Kill Tonight Chapter 1:_

**Fawn's POV:**

I was getting ready for District 4's reaping, this was the 74th annual Hunger Games. I had to look nice and innocent. I looked in the mirror at the beautiful white lace dress my more feminine father had slaved over for three months. I ripped off the sleeves and twirled around, frowning.

"You look beautiful." My masculine father, Lucin, commented. "Ready to go?"

"You're leading a lamb to slaughter you know." I sighed and fixed my hair.

"I know. Let's go." He ruffled my hair and led me off to the reaping ceremony. I checked in and joined all the other 15 year old girls. I looked around at the other people in District 4, and then up at Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone!" I stood stock still as they showed the video they played every year. Then came time to pick the lambs. "Ladies first." She giggled and drew out a name. "Fawn Noel." I blinked, and everyone moved away from me like I had some sort of disease. I nodded once and was guided up to the stage. Then she drew out the boys name, he was some 12 year old boy I'd never heard of.

I was whisked away to a room where I was to wait to say goodbye. My fathers came in and hugged me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. My feminine father pressed a necklace with a deer charm. "To remember what you are. Nimble, tall, graceful, and FAST."

"We have to go now sweetie. I'm sorry." And they were gone. Out of my life for good.

* * *

**Cato's POV:**

For the reaping I made sure I wore my best clothes. Made sure they knew I was ready. And then I volunteered, punching and pushing away the other would-be tributes. A girl named Clove was picked as the other tribute. My mother pressed a coin into my hand and sent me off, expecting me to win.

We got on a train bound for the Capital, I was ready to show them exactly what I was made of.

* * *

**At the Tribute Parade:**

I watched the other tributes as the climbed onto their chariots, picking out the weak ones and easier to kill. I payed no mind to the little red haired boy from 4, but the lean and tall girl with the slightly curly black hair caught my eye. She has big blue doe eyes, and was built for running. I looked at Clove and pointed to the girl. "Who's she?"

"That's Fawn Noel. Has two gay fathers. She looks like her namesake."

"Yea she does. Sure is pretty."

"If you like that sort of thing." She sneered and gestured to the tributes from 11. "The boy you have to watch out for."

"Yea, but the girl's no problem."

"Very true. And then you have the tributes from 12."

"Nothing special either." I laughed and we were off, I waved and smiled. Looking up at the screens I saw my handsome face and my smile grew wider. I looked back at the other tributes and caught the eye of the girl from 4. I blew her a little kiss and then turned back, sharing my air kisses with the rest of Panem. The crowd went wild.

* * *

**Fawn's POV:**

I waved to all of Panem, my killers. I had no smile on my face, but the girl I saw on the screens was not me. I looked down at my feet and then at the little boy to my right. He was waving and shaking, I shook my head and looked up and right into the eyes of the boy from district 2. He blew me a kiss and then turned back. I bit my lip and nearly fell over when the chariot came to a stop. President Snow went on and on, and then we were led off. I got off the chariot and ripped at the clothes on my body, wanting them off.

My stylist ran over to me and tried calming me down. I glared at him and turned away, facing the boy from 2. "Hi there. I'm Cato."

"Go away." I hissed, storming off, but he followed after me and grabbed my arm. "Let me go!"

"Tell me your name." He growled, staring into my eyes. His hand snaked up and touched my cheek, then tangled into my hair.

"Fawn..."

"Beautiful." He breathed and then let me go. "See you in training, little deer." I went up to my room and locked myself in the bathroom for an hour. I was sick to my stomach. That boy looked at me like I was his prey. And I was. I wasn't as strong as him, and probably not as good with weapons.

* * *

**Training Day:**

I was fixing my shoes when a spear whizzed past my head, I jumped and looked behind me to see Cato. He winked and walked off. I picked up the spear and frowned, feeling its weight. Finnick had told me and Nikola, the little boy who was the other tribute from 4, to lay low and get in good with the tributes from 1 and 2. For me that wouldn't be so hard, but for Nikola it would.

I walked over to where Nikola was and sat down. "Hi Fawn." He smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Hey. So you having fun?"

"Oh sure. It's fun watching everyone else. I know I don't have a chance." He sighed. I played with my necklace and watched the others train. I went over to the plant and berry station and half listened as they taught us how to make a fire and what to eat, and what to stay away from. When it was over we were whisked away back to our little floors. I took a shower and then got ready for lunch, when I walked out my stylist was going on and on about my 'perfect outfit' for the interviews.

"Can I have a say? " I asked, looking my stylist in the eye.

"No sweetheart. We've talked about this! Leave all this to me. I'll make sure you look smashing!"

"Yea ok. Just… Make sure I like it. I like purple, by the way." I sighed and sat down, grabbing an apple.

"Sure sure sweet heart!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning this to be a 8 chapter story, with a spin-off that is bound to be interesting. Please review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it so far! Next will be the Evaluations then the Interview, and after that the Hunger Games begin! -Iris  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND THOSE WHO HELPED CREATE THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!**

* * *

_Let's Kill Tonight Chapter 2:_

**Fawn's POV:**

I walked into the empty training center and picked up the spear, weighing it I balanced then threw it, hitting just next to the bulls eye. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, and threw a few more spears until they told me to leave. I walked out and waited for my score, shocked when they gave me a 9. Nikola hugged me and squealed, happy for me. I shrugged him off and looked at Finnick, who just nodded his approval. I heard a cough behind me and looked to see Cato staring into my eyes, boring holes into my skull.

"Nice job little deer." He smirked and walked off. I collapsed on the couch and started sobbing, clutching the necklace from my parents. Finnick helped me up and to my room, where I fell asleep.

* * *

**Interviews:**

I sat and waited for my turn, staring down at my folded hands on my beautiful purple sparkly dress. My deer necklace was out for the world to see, I was determined to show my parents that I was thinking about them and that I loved them. Not that they didn't already know. I watched the others on the screen, paying the most attention to Cato.

He was so smooth, flashing a smile and showing off a little muscle. His suit fit him like a glove, showing off every muscle. If I didn't see what he was made of in the training room I'd think he was handsome, if we had been back in our districts and we had the chance to meet I would have dated him.

But here he was the killer, and I was his prey.

* * *

**Cato's POV:**

I sat and watched the others interviews, specifically watching Fawn.

"So, what's it like having gay parents?" Asked Ceaser.

"The same as having regular parents. Only I have two dads."

"Such an oddity. Stand up and show Panem your unique body." She stood up and twirled around, then sat down. "So beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I heard your favorite color is purple, is that right." She just nodded and played with her necklace, staring down. "Such a beautiful necklace."

"My father Ren gave it to me."

"So nice. Is it your token?"

"Uh-huh. I would have preferred a coin though." She blushed and looked at the camera, fluttering her eyelashes and showing off her big blue doe eyes. My breath hitched and I took out my own token, my coin.

"Why a coin?"

"It would have been a lot more fun. To trap a tribute and flip a coin, decide if I kill them quickly or let them suffer." She sighed, and I got turned on. That was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard before. Clove snorted and turned off the TV.

"Freak."

"I like her."

"She might be an asset. We'll see." And Clove walked off, leaving me alone. I sighed and went to my room, laying down I mentally prepared for the Arena.

* * *

**Day 1:**

I licked my lips, in a running position. I whistled and smirked, ready to go. When the cannon blew I ran, picking up a machete I hacked the male tribute from 10 in half. Laughing I kept going, cutting off the head of the boy from 4. I saw Fawn run in and grab a bag, stopping to look at me. She picked up a spear and whistled.

"Better go before I decide to kill you."

"Do it." She smiled and ran off, heading for the woods. I turned to see Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer watching me.

"What are you looking at?!" I yelled and walked out of the Cornucopia. I looked at the other dead tributes and followed as they decided to run after the girl from 12. We were joined by the boy from 12 who demanded to be in with us. We teased the girl until nightfall. Glimmer snuggled up close to me, stroking my arms and chest. I pushed her away and walked away from them.

I walked until I found a girl sleeping on the ground, covered in leaves. I looked closer and discovered it was Fawn. She jumped up and on top of me, holding a knife to my throat. "I'll kill you." She whispered, her necklace dangling down in front of my face.

"Let's make a trade." I whispered back, digging my coin out from my pocket. "I'll give you this."

"And in return?"

"Join the Careers, where you belong."

"Fine." She sighed and took the coin, getting off of me. She stretched and looked at me, smiling. "So you watched my interview."

"Yep."

"Lovely." I led her back to the camp and introduced her to everyone, I sat down and watched her interact with the others, laughing and smiling. But I could see that she felt alone and broken. Her face mirrored what I felt inside.

"Let's kill tonight." I hissed, instructing the others to keep watch over the Girl on Fire. I pulled Fawn up and dragged her away. We ran through the woods until we found a lake with rocks and a waterfall. She smiled and stripped down, jumping into the water. I followed in after her and watched her hunt fish.

"These will be great to eat!" She smiled and disappeared under the water. The next thing I knew I was being pulled under. I drew out a short spear from the band around my calf and stabbed at whatever had pulled me under, only to have it ripped from my hand. Then Fawns lips were on mine. I blinked, but she was gone.

I came up for air to see her getting out. "What the fuck little deer?!" I growled, swimming over.

"Nothing." She got dressed and ringed her hair out, braiding it. "Kill me, kiss me..." She sighed, looking at me.

"What?"

"Never mind." She sighed. "Let's go back." She started walking and then turned to look at me. I followed and we walked back to the camp, settling down for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! Love you all! - Iris  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND THOSE WHO HELPED CREATE THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!**

* * *

_Let's Kill Tonight Chapter 3:_

**Day 4:**

**Fawn's POV:**

11 of us were gone, District's 9 and 8 had no more tributes. I was with the other Careers, and our tag alongs that Cato deemed 'useful'. We had camped out under a tree Ms. Katniss Everdeen was in. Cato was determined to kill her, with her lover watching. I knew this boy was ruthless, but this was awful. He had us hunt and kill others. Of course that was the game but... What he did was too much. A girl who wanted to be warm, dead. A boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, same thing.

I must not be a 'normal' Career because I actually cared and had a heart. The others were just nuts. Nuts for Cato and nuts for blood. I wanted them all dead...

**Day 5:**

I woke up to high pitched screaming. A nest of Tracker Jackers had been dropped on our camp. Cato pulled me up and then started running with the others. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked to see that I had been stung. I held my arm and ran off, but Glimmer from District 1 was dead. She had been stung so many times that when I looked back I couldn't even recognize her.

**Day 7:**

I was laying at the bottom of a lake, my lungs filling with water, and my vision was blurring. Then the water turned to blood and I saw the faces of all 12 dead tributes. Then I no longer could see, only hear. My body became numb as well. I heard them tearing at my skin. I was being ripped apart, piece by piece, until I was nothing...

**Cato's POV:**

I found Fawn next to the river, her arm looked bad and when I ripped the sleeve off. I could see that she had been stung by the tracker jackers. I put medicine on it and covered the wound, then brought her back to where we had made camp in the clearing where these days first started.

**Day 8:**

I was coming back from hunting and I saw that the boy from 3 was over Fawn, a knife in hand. I growled and pulled him away, snapping his neck. Fawn opened her eyes and stared at me then started coughing. "You're okay." I sighed, then walked off.

**Day 10:**

There were now 7 of us left. Me, Clove, Fawn, the boy Thresh from 11, the girl Foxface, Katniss, and Peeta. Clove had wandered away from our small threesome a lot now, so Fawn and I could be alone. She thought if she left I would kill Fawn, but no. She was wrong. The plan was simple: make Fawn fall for me, kill Clove out of 'rage' when she tries to kill Fawn, and then kill the others, then let Fawn think I'll let her win, then kill her. But having this girl fall for me was going to be hard. She was cunning, a fast thinker, and always ahead of me. She knew I was eventually going to kill her, and she was waiting to kill me first. I could see it in her eyes. Once she recovered from the venom attack, she kept her distance from me. Always getting up and leaving after Clove did, and then coming back only after Clove did.

This plan would be fool proof, if she was a ditzy bitch.

**Fawn's POV:**

I left Cato and Clove on my own, hiding out and surviving only on my own skills, fishing when it was safe. I was scared, I didn't know how to survive for long. Finnick kept sending me things, nets, food, medicine, tools, etc. along with messages. Then one day a package from my parents came. A blanket, some bread, a note, and a knife. The note was simple, survive and kill Cato. I looked up and blew whoever was watching a kiss, hoping they would see. My love only grew for them.

I laid down and looked around when I heard a branch break. I got up and grabbed my knife, looking around. Cato came out with his hands up. He reached for me and pulled me to him, kissing me. "Come back to me Fawn." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. "Grab your stuff and let's go." I was pulled away, he threw me to the ground and got my stuff. Then pulled me up and forced me to follow him. "I'm going to protect you. Because you're weak."

"I am not weak!"

"Oh yea? Have you killed anyone?"

"Well... No."

"Exactly. Now shut up." He brought me back to this little grassy area where Clove was playing with her knives. She glared at me and stood up.

"I thought we were going to leave her Cato! I never agreed to this."

"Just shut up." He growled and forced me to sit down. I stared at my hands instead of at him.

**Next Day:**

I was pretending to sleep. Cato and Clove were arguing in hushed whispers.

"We should just do the little bitch in now!"

"No Clove."

"Why not?!"

"Because I love her."

"How can it be that you love her but not me?"

"Alchemy."

"Alchemy?! Are you nuts?!"

"It was Alchemy. To make love where there was none."

"I don't understand Cato."

"She's my perfect girl. Submissive but brutal. A killer. She is, the golden one."

"You HAVE lost it! Cato... You're making no sense. Just because she made herself out to be a ruthless killer doesn't mean she is one! It could have been a survival technique! Just like her begging you to watch out for her. We should have just killed her Cato! She's a burden."

"Don't say that!" I growled. "Go to the Cornucopia and get our bag, hers too!"

"Cato..."

"I said go!" He yelled and she ran off. I turned over and looked at him.

"Good morning."

"Hey you're up. Good." He sat down next to where I was laying and kissed me. "You are mine. You will be my reward for winning."

"You love me..."

"Yes."

"Because of my interview."

"That's right."

"Wow." I laughed and kissed him. "Alright then. Where's Clove?"

"She went to get our packs." He smiled and touched my cheek, that was when we heard the canon go off. We looked up at the sky to see Clove's face. "So much for that. Let's go get our packs back, shall we?" He helped me up and we started running.

* * *

**A/N: I planned for this originally to be 8 chapters, but I am almost done with this story. This is kind of a pre-story/background for the next installment of this story, _Ruthless_. I will be done with this story next chapter and will start _Ruthless. _I want to thank those who read this story, and especially my good friend Tori for helping me out. I was in a writing funk and she greatly helped me out. So thanks so much Tori! Just as a side note: IF you do NOT have a fanfiction account you can still post reviews on ALL of my stories, and I do hope you will. I do love getting feedback, it makes my day. Thank you to those who support this short story! Love you all! -Iris  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND THOSE WHO HELPED CREATE THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!  
**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

* * *

_Let's Kill Tonight Chapter 4:_

**Fawn's POV:**

**Day 15:**

We ran to the corn field, Cato had this evil look in his eyes and a big smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and kept running, pulling him along. "Come on!" We had been looking for the black boy from 11 for two whole days. This time Cato was sure that we had him.

"You know we're going to kill the big black guy from 11, right little deer?"

"Yes..." I looked down at the ground and stopped running. He kept going and found Thresh. He forced the huge boy to his knees.

"Do it little deer. Kill him."

"Cato... I can't."

"Do it!" He screamed. "Fucking do it!" He threw me his sword and pulled the boys neck back to expose it more. I picked up the sword and started to shake, my tough exterior that I had spent a whole ten years building when I had to watch my sister Sparkle who was 18 when she was picked... That exterior shattered into a million pieces. Leaving the true me exposed. The little 15 year old girl who spent her time weaving fisherman's nets day and night. The girl who couldn't stomach even killing a fish for food.

My fathers protected me from everything, even sharp knives. "I said do it! What the hell are you waiting for!?" Cato yelled again, and I dropped the sword and collapsed to my knees.

"I can't... I can't!" He growled and picked up the sword, he cut into Thresh repeatedly and blood sprayed all over me. Then Cato cut off the larger boys head and blood covered the grass. I screamed and covered my eyes, scared. Cato pulled me up after getting what was 'rightfully' ours. He dragged me back to our hide-away and smacked me.

"How could you freeze like that?! I was counting on you!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. But I can't live... I mean I can't kill. I can't!"

"You should have died the first day. You should have!" He left me, and I broke further. Losing myself in my sorrow I curled up on the forest floor and cried myself to sleep. I could feel myself slowly slipping away, until I was no longer there. The thought scared me too much. How could he just look at me, like he could see through me? He forced my façade down, shattered it, with that look. With that hunger in his eyes. It reminded me of when he first looked at me, like I was his prey. And I was, I've always been his prey.

I knew I was of no use to him anymore, and that I would die soon. I was not ready to die, but I did not want to fight either.

**Day 18:**

It had become dark suddenly, and I was scared. Cato jumped out from where he had been hiding and tackled me to the ground. "No don't hurt me!" I screamed, kicking and trying to punch him.

"You little bitch. Bitch! It's your time to die. I'll make sure you die slowly. So you can die agonizingly!"

"Cato... Stop! Stop it please!"

"Haha! You think I'll let you go!? It's either you die now or die in a little bit." He kissed me forcefully. "I have to kill you... Before I fall any more in love with you..."

"If you loved me... You wouldn't do this."

"Do you know what they'll do to you of you win?! I'm doing you a favor! You'll just end up a whore like Finnick!"

"Finnick is no whore!" I bit him, hard, and tasted blood in my mouth. I punched him in the mouth and spit the blood in his face. He had his mouth closed tightly and when he opened it he smiled a very bloody smile at me which scared me half to death.

He lifted up his sword and stabbed me. He started in just below my heart, then my belly, then straight in the chest. He wrapped his hands around my throat and cut off my air supply. I kicked him in the groin and he let go. We heard something and I looked to see a mutated wolf with eyes like Clove's staring back at me. I screamed and Cato started running.

I was all bloody and could barely move. Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds of the forest. I heard Cato yelling, along with other voices. Then fighting and snarling. As I drew in what I knew was my last breaths I heard Cato scream for help and for mercy. I heard the mutations snarl and rip at something, presumably him, and felt tears come to my eyes.

I closed my eyes...

**Narrator:**

Fawn died before Cato did, but only by seconds. Her body was lifted from the arena and taken to a secret underground facility were the Capitol has scientists running tests.

This was only the start of the horrible things the Capitol puts the children of Districts 1-12 through. What happens to the bodies of the fallen tributes? No one knows…

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story, but its continuation will be up soon. Please watch out for the story _Ruthless. _That story will pick up where the narrator left off. It is about what happens to the bodies of the dead tributes from the Hunger Games. **

**Sorry that this chapter was short, but I did not feel that I could add more to it. Please continue to support this series by reading _Ruthless_. Love you all! -Iris  
**


	5. Message to readers

**MESSAGE TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**_I do know that this story and Ruthless have really not a lot of followers so because of that I took down Ruthless and will post it back up after I finish my story Everybody Talks. Thanks! -Iris _  
**


End file.
